Howl Of The Autumn Moon
by xXGaaraXxOfxXTheXxDesertxX
Summary: A small child wakes in a dark forest knowing no one except a small pack of wolves. Who is she and why are men chasing after he? Find out in this tale of a mysterious girl.


_**Hey there. I am the Kazekage of the sand, Gaara. Well no not actually. I am to much of a female to be him. My name is Cheyenne but you may call me Wolf queen of complete wolfiness or Chey. I hope you enjoy my story. Oh wait the disclaimer. Ummmmm. Oh I know. **_

_**Gaara: Chey owns no one except her own characters. **_

**Chey: And what else?**

_**Gaara: *Sighs* If you try to say she earns money from this story or disagree on how attractive I am she will brutally tear you apart with her wolf pack. **_

**Chey: Thank you. Also please review and offer any help. I will gladly accept all help at the moment. **

* * *

The pale moon was on the rise, heading far above the barren trees. The cold autumn air turning white with each breath of the wandering wolves. The silence only interrupted occasionally by a piercing howl. Large, lean shapes rushing after a moose, it's eyes wide and frightened in the dim light. Shadows dancing out around the frantically moving shapes. The tall trees whizzing by each shape quickly and unnoticeable. The wolves focus only fell on their panic-stricken prey. A loud whistle pierced the still, quiet air sending birds fleeing from their destitute perches. The wolves silent chase has reached its end as they were called back to their leader. The frightened moose races away into the deep darkness of the night. The pack of shadows dash off towards a small meadow. Every now and then a tiny flower was revealed to have pushed its way up past the wild grasses growing around it. Sitting upon a large, bleak stone sat a small girl. Her soft blue hair falling in pools around her shoulders and back. Her icy blue eyes gazed across the plain grassy meadow. The soft pale skin of the girl glowing in the frosty autumn air. A delicate gray furred tail spilled out of a tiny hole in her black kimono. Subtle pink sakura blossoms trailed around the bottom and the long sleeves dangling off around her dainty hands. A mellow blue obi with a light lily patten on one side tied lightly around her slender waist. Lying like a drop of blood against her skin sat a small red ruby necklace clamped in a silver wolf's jaws."W-w-where am I Rida?" Out came the delicate voice of the small child. The young child gazed around trying to remember where she was or even who she was. All she could recall was the names of the wolves around her.

'We are in a forest located directly outside of a village. Other than that I don't know Hana-San."

"I-I-I-is Hana my name?" The child gazes at the wolf, her eyes open wide in fear.

'Yes. I wish I knew how you could recall who I am but not yourself.' The girls vision slipped into deep darkness of sleep. The lumbering shapes of the wolves all moving to curl up around the small girl. Each one slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

I was jumping from a long slender branch to the next thicker branch. My silver hair peeking out from behind my pale ANBU mask. The mission to collect intelligence was a success. All that was left to do was report to the third hokage. I landed in a small clearing not to far from Konoha. Upon landing I saw a small child surrounded by a pack a wolves. All appear to be asleep. Upon a closer glance revealed a long gash traveling down her left leg. What is a child doing out here alone with a pack of wolves? I approached the child but was stopped by a threatening growl. 'Who are you and why are you approaching Hana?'

I stood shocked. Where did that voice come from? I glanced around the clearing and found not a single person hiding among the barren trees. "I am Hatake Kakashi and I mean no harm to the girl. I intend to take her to my village so she can receive medical attention. If you could be so kind to show yourself that would be great." My eyes darted back and forth among the clearing, searching for any movement. My eyes landed on the largest wolf standing up next to the girl. The wolf's gray fur more of a silver in the pale moonlight. It's amber eyes glaring at me with a fierce protectiveness. "Are you the one who spoke?" I questioned but then realizing what I had just asked.

'Yes I am the one. My name is Okami no Rida and the girl behind me is Hana. My pack and I are her guardians however we don't know how we ended up here nor why we are here. She has no family or past.' The large beast sauntered around waking more of the small pack with a nudge or two. Her movements graceful and elegant as if she was of noble birth. 'We all found ourselves here in the clearing.' As the last members of her pack awoke she sat on her haunches to watch me like a hawk to guarantee I meant no harm to the child. I approached the child slowly and cautiously to show I only intended to help her. 'I can see I am freaking you out being a wolf and all. Do me a quick favor and turn around for a minute and half. Don't turn around until that time is up.' I slowly turned around, completely unaware of the changes occurring behind me. I watched as a small dragonfly flew through the clearing. The sounds of the crickets chirping contently filled the air around me. The time has finished so I started to turn around slowly. My gaze fell to rest upon not the same wolf as before but young woman with long gray hair flowing around her shoulders. The same amber eyes gazed at me with what was that humor? As the woman crouched near the ground it was revealed she had on a long black tunic like top and blue shorts. Resting upon her hip sat a long katana, the blade glowing in the light. Resting upon the hilt of the blade was a wolf's face, it's eyes glowing its emerald like green. "I will help you take Hana to your village only because she needs medical treatment and I lack those skills. I hope I can pick some up in your village."

My eyes grew wide at not only the fact that she once was a wolf now human but because she is willing to let me take the child to Konoha. "Can the rest of your pack do that?" I walked over and gently lifted the tiny girl in my arms. I noticed that a small tail was sticking out of her kimono. With a small laugh I thought to myself should I take her to the Inuzuka's or the hospital.

"Only Hana, my mate if I ever take one and I can become humans. Oh who are the Inuzuka's? I heard you contemplating taking her there." She had a small smile on her face as she asked the last part. Her white canines peeking out of her gently. Upon closer inspection of her I saw that she retained her ears on the top of her head hidden among her hair.

"They are a clan of shinobi who have ninken partners. If I may ask how did you hear me say that when I only said it in my head?" She released a small series of barks and growls towards the surrounding wolves. She grabbed the small child from my arms in order for me to lead the way easier.

"Earlier when I spoke to you I did it telepathically. When in my human form I retain that ability. Also if you are wondering I could get rid of my ears in I wished. I just prefer to have them. I managed to remove Hana's tail so she wouldn't cause a commotion in the village." I watched in awe as her ears slowly melted into the soft gray hair on her head. We walked along watching all of the shadows for hidden enemies. I stepped into a bright pool of moonlight and saw just ahead a single person, standing holding their katana at the ready.

"Hand over that child now and no one gets hurt. We have been searching for one of her kind for the passed hundred years." The man's voiced boomed with his command. The strange man lifted his sword even higher to prove that he would attack if we refused. I turned slightly to the left to see a feral smile cross over Rida's face. Suddenly I had the child and her Katana was drawn. A frightening growl pierced through the chilly air. Rida lunged forward towards the man before I could even blink my eyes. Her sword was met with the cold clang of the man's. Without a second of hesitation she removed one foot from the ground and kicked the man, sending him flying across the clearing. He landing with a small flip to avoid injuring himself on his katana. She lunged at the man attempting to pierce his body but to no avail. The man was quit fast but she was just a tad bit faster. A pained filled gasp erupted through the clearing as the man fell down to his knees clutching his abdomen. "You shall pay for this you..." She brought her sword down in one final swoop completely decapitating the man. She fell to her knees, blood seeping out from an open wound on her chest.

I sat the girl down gently against a tree and ran to Rida. "Are you alright?" She gave me a small nod before standing up. I picked up the delicate little child and we pushed on though the trees towards Konoha. We finally we approaching the gates of Konoha when Rida fell to the ground unable to move. I draped her arm around my neck with the girl in my arms I entered Konoha. "You two I need you to take these two girls to the hospital immediately. Do you understand?" They both have small nods as I passed each one a girl. I gave one final glance at the two girls. I headed off to the the Hokage building to give my report and tell of the two people I happened across.

* * *

I opened my eyes but as soon as the light hit them I groaned in pain. I looked around the room rather quickly sending my blue hair flying. My gaze landed on Rida lying on another bed, a white bandage around her chest. "Oh so you are awake now. I thought I heard you stir." I whipped around to find a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face looking at me.

"W-w-w-who are you and why is Rida hurt?" I felt my eyes widen, my heart running laps in my chest. I looked around cautiously for anything I could use as a weapon incase he attacked me. The eye that was visible turned up in a smile.

"Dont worry I won't hurt you. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I found you unconscious and Rida over there agreed to bring you here. On the way we were attacked by some man hunting you and she was hurt. Nice to finally speak to you Hana." I watched as if it was clockwork, Rida sit up in the hospital end and let loose a small yawn. "Ah it would seem you are now awake too. Rida if I may ask can you explain to her I won't hurt her?" The still groggy Rida gives a small nod.

"This man stumbled across us last night and noticed you had a large gash on your leg. I approved the action of taking you here're and we set off, however we met a man demanding we give you to him. A fight broke out and I had a minor injury on my chest. Nothing to bad. How are you feeling Hana?"

"I um feel fine. So are we going to stay here? This place doesn't seem to bad." I noticed a small tiger lily resting in a clear glass vase on the table next to my bed. The bright orange tips fading into a more mellow color as it traveled up towards the base.

"If the village will take us I see no reason for why we cannot stay however the pack most likely will not be allowed in the village. Is this assumption correct?" I did a silent cheer as I kinda liked this place even though I have only been on the hospital. I watched out the window, the crowded streets below visible. I noticed a kid walking among all the ninjas, a small white dog peeking out of his gray parka. Spiky brown hair barely visible under the hood of his parka.

"I am sure the Hokage will accept you into this village. Your pack would be allowed in the village once they get approved. They would be no different from the ninken of the Inuzuka. The boy you are observing, Hana is Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru. He also happens to have a sister who shares the same name as you. She is a great vet so if one of your wolves were to get injured she would be the one to take them to. Now I need to go report that you are both awake to the Hokage."

I watched the boy as he left my sight. I wonder what his personality is like. Was he nice and sweet or was he a jerk? I sighed before drifting off into the dark depths of sleep.

* * *

I stared into the mirror, fixing my hair for the meeting with the Hokage. Clad in a light blue flowered kimono and white obi. Today I was going to find out if they will accept us into the village and allow me to join the academy or kick us out and rendering us homeless, not that it would matter. I gently separate the long flowing hair and proceeded to create three braids. One wrapped around itself to form a small bun, while the other two hung loose, framing my small face.

A sudden knock startled me out of my excited movements. "Hana we have to go now or we will be late. Why the Hokage wanted to see us so early is the morning is a mystery to me just so you know." The small lie rolled off her tongue with ease. She already knew what was going on. Hana was going to be starting at the academy today.

"Coming." I called through the door. I dashed from the room, heading for the mud room. I slipped on the ninja sandals I always wore. Wait something was missing, what was it? Ah yes it feels weird without my tail or ears. Will anyone really notice the blue furred ears poking out of my hair? I don't think so I thought as I allowed some wolf-like qualities to flow into me once again. I smiled gently as we left the small apartment they were allowing us to stay in. We were even in the same building as Kakashi-San.I darted to and fro in the empty street, unable to contain my excitement of meeting the Hokage.

Upon one of my excited twirls I crashed into a person with an audible oof. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you." I lifted my gaze from my feet to find the boy in the parka I saw the other day. He gave me a small amused smile that quickly turned to one of surprise once he noticed my ears. A small white puppy sitting upon his unhooded head. It gave me a small bark in greeting. "Hello little puppy what's your name? I'm Hana." The puppy gave me a bark in reply. "Oh hello there Akamaru."

"So you have dog ears and can understand Akamaru. You certainly are interesting." I looked down at the ground shyly. " I am Inuzuka Kiba. Where are you heading? I'm going to the academy."

"I am um heading to speak to the Hokage. I am going to find out if I can stay in this village or not. Also my ears are wolf ears not dog. Big difference between Okami and Inu." Rida finally caught up and looked at the boy, a small look of amusement gracing her features. "Well I have to go now. I hope I can talk to you again Kiba-San."

With that being said I darted the rest of the way to the Hokage building, my kimono flowing around me. I smiled at the sounds of the waking village, the sun beginning to peek it's way into the world. A small rustle of fallen leaves as I whizzed past. Finally in front of me loomed the Hokage tower. I ran inside and found a lady asking if I was Hana Haru Shawa. I gave her a small nod and she led us up the stairs to where the Hokage waited. "Welcome. I am glad to see you are full of excitement little one. I hope you know why you are here."

"We are here to find out if we can stay in the village or not right?"

"That is where you are wrong Hana, you are here about your first day at the academy." My eyes grew wide with excitement. I was going to be a ninja!

"I'll have Iruka-Sensei here take you to your class. Rida and I have some more things to discuss."

"Thanks you for your time lord Hokage." I stated, wiggling around in my seat. I watched as a man with brown hair resembling a pineapple and a scar across his nose came in and started to lead me the way Kiba went. I wonder if he will be in my class? I hope so. We approached the small little building that was the academy. Students milling around outside waiting for their teachers to show up. Iruka-Sensei lead me to a small classroom and ordered me to wait outside.

"Class today I am glad to inform you that a new pupil will be joining the class today. I hope you will all treat her nicely and courteously." I was shaking in excitement of become a student of his class. "You may come in now Hana." I opened the door slowly, barely peeking my head around then frame. I saw some kids who looked friendly, a boy asleep at his desk, a girl with pale eyes and Kiba. "Could you introduce yourself to the class? For example give us your name, favorite animal and word."

"I am um Hana Haru Shawa. My name means flower while my middle and last means spring shower. My favorite animal would be a wolf and the word would be friendship. Do you guys have anything you would like to know?"

"Why do you have ears and a tail?" Asked a blond girl sitting in the front. Her hair tied back in a pony tail. "I have them well because I like them. It would be easier if I showed you my gift." I proceeded to become a lithe wolf then back human again. I was stared at by many surprised faces. "I can even gain and remove things at will." I demonstrated by shrinking my tail until it was no more.

"Thank you Hana now you may have a seat between Hinata and Kiba." I smiled when I learned I was to be seated next to Kiba. I walked up the aisle silently. I slipped into the chair next to the pale eyed girl. That must be Hinata. I gave Hinata a friendly smile. She returned the smile gently all the while she looked my ears.

"If you are wondering they are real, completely attached to my head." I turned my head to give Kiba a fanged smile and continued, "Nice to see you again Kiba-Kun." He retuned the smile with his own.

"I take it you are now a member of the village."

"It turns out I already was. I just needed to be assigned to a class."

Hinata gazes at me while she watches on. "Y-y-y-you met her before, Kiba-Kun?" She asked quietly.  
He gave a small fanged smile at the timid girl. "She bumped into me earlier on her way to see the Hokage. I accidentally called her a dog-girl kinda like me."

"Okay class today we are going to learn the transformation jutsu." Iruka-Sensei was met with a few blank stares. "If you don't know what that is then I will explain. It allows the shinobi who uses it to transform or become some body else. Let me demonstrate." With that he formed some signs and in a puff of smoke became the Hokage. "Now line up and try it yourselves."  
I stood shakily and headed down the aisle towards the front of the room. I was excited to learn my first jutsu. Slowly each student in line attempted to do the jutsu successfully. There was some attempts to become Sensei, a few students in the class and surprisingly me. Eventually it was my turn. I was the last person to attempt the jutsu for today. I released my breath in a low sigh, in-audible to everyone else except maybe Kiba. I was going to fail I already know it. I moved my hands and attempted to transform into Rida. I opened my closed eyes and looked down to see I had completed a successful transformation. I silently cheered as the class looked at me in amazement. The new girl learning a Justu in her first day was unheard of. "Amazing job Hana. May I ask who that woman is?"  
"She is um my protector Rida." I stammer out  
"Where are your parents if you don't mind me asking."  
"I don't know who my parents are." I explained sadly. "I have no memory of who I am or why I am here but I do know that Rida will protect me. I'll let you in on a little secret. She may look human but she is actually a wolf. She is just the opposite of me actually. I am a human who can become a wolf meanwhile she is a wolf who can become human. For some reason people are hunting me down for reasons unknown to me."  
"Oh I am so sorry for you. Do you mind if I show the class the Jutsu one more time but I become you and if you could become me that would be excellent?"  
"Not at all Sensei. I will try to become you."  
"Alright class I am going to show you this Jutsu one more time. Hana is going to assist me by allowing me to use her appearance." He said rather loudly. He formed the needed sign and stated transformation Jutsu, with me a millisecond behind him. After a small poof a smoke standing at the front of the classroom stood two Irukas not a Iruka and a Hana. "Well this is interesting. I have never had trouble using the transformation Jutsu. Hana if I may ask could I speak to you later after class?" I give a small nod to the real Iruka-Sensei. I look back towards my fellow classmates and see expressions of surprise across there faces. Were they at me because I was able to do the Jutsu not once but twice or were they for Iruka failing at it.  
A shrill bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Students started to quickly file out of the plain classroom. I walked slowly to to the waiting Iruka-Sensei. "You wanted to see me Sensei?" I asked the spiky haired teacher in front of me.


End file.
